House of a new generation
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: Amber,Alfie, Mara, Mick, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Kt and Willow have all moved on with their life for some there was marriage for some there was not but when they all receive letters of acceptance into anubis house for their children what do they do?
Ambers story

After graduating from fashion school she opened her own boutique and married a millionaire named James they had three children Penelope, Sarah and Michael they live in England and are happy. Amber has had no contact from anyone from anubis but she is fine with that.

Alfies story

After his graduation from anubis he went to college him and willow split up three months after graduating. Alfie got a job as a Dj and married a woman called Thalia they have two children Melissa and Luke. He has no contact with anyone from the school .

Eddies story

After losing his osirian powers he graduated and moved back to America but only for five years then he moved back to England and met his wife Shelby they have twin boys Daniel and Oliver.

Patricia's story

After her graduation she got a job as a jeweller and now owns her own jewellery store she got married 7 years after her graduation and after being married 2 years they had a daughter Tiffany. When Tiffany was 20 months old her husband cheated on her. They got divorced when Tiffany was 2.

Nina's story

After leaving anubis Ninas started to look for a higher purpose in life. She soon realised that she was good with animals sea life especially she got a job offer in England as a marine biologist which she took. While in England she went out to a night club had a one night stand which resulted in her son Benjamin's birth when Benjamin was 2 months she met a Spanish waiter Carlos they got married when Benjamin was 25 months and 11 weeks later they had their first child Diego 2 years after Diego's birth they had a daughter Raquel.

Mara's story/Fabians story

Mara and FabIan stayed together after anubis. 6 years after graduation they got married and shortly after had a baby boy Jason and a year later a daughter Ebony. Mara became an English teacher and FabIan became a tour guide in an Egyptian museum apart from each other they have had no contact with anyone since 3 months after graduation.

Jerome's story

After leaving anubis Jerome stayed with Joy for 9 months but he then cheated on her and they split up. 2 years after that Jerome met Ashleigh at a nightclub that she worked that they got together and 18 months later then got married. 3 years later he became a father to a little girl Madison 9 months later he had another daughter Sophie then finally 10 months after Sophie birth he became a father to his first son Jonathan after his father.

Kt's story

After graduating from anubis Kt went to college and became a nursery teacher 3 years after her graduation she got married and 3 years after that she had a son Robert after her great grandfather a year after his birth she had triplets 3 girls Emily, Freya and Grace.

Joys story

9 months after her graduation she and Jerome split up. 2 years after that she met a Builder Ryan after a year and a half of dating they got married. 2 years after that they had a baby boy Lucas and 11 months after that they had a baby girl Ella and finally a year after Ella's birth they had a son Riley. Joy works as a columnist.

Willow's story.

A few weeks after her graduation she and Alfie split up and she got a job as a Psychology teacher and she married a football coach Calvin. 15 months into their marriage they had a baby girl Camden 10 months after her birth they had another baby girl Patience 16 months after her birthday that had another daughter Emery and then finally they had their last child another girl Kaia.

Micks story.

Mick left his school and got a job as a P.E teacher after living in Australia for a further four years Mick moved back to England and met a Scottish woman Hannah whom he married and had 3 son's with.

That was just the basics here is the information about the kids.

Penelope Charlotte Smith- age 17

Parents- Amber Millington and James Smith

Eye colour- Blue

Hair colour- Brown

* * *

Sarah Arianna Smith- age 16

Parents- Amber Millington and James Smith

Eye colour - Brown

Hair colour- Brown

* * *

Michael James Smith- age 15

Parents- Amber Millington and James Smith

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour- Blonde

* * *

Melissa Lewis- age 16

Parents- Alfie Lewis and Thalia Edwards

Eye colour- Brown

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Luke Lewis- age 15

Parents- Alfie Lewis and Thalia Edwards

Eye colour- Brown

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Daniel Eric Miller- age 16

Parents- Eddie Miller and Shelby Thomas

Eye colour- Blue

Hair colour- Dirty blonde

* * *

Oliver James Miller- age 16

Parents -Eddie Miller and Shelby Thomas

Eye colour- Blue

Hair colour - Dirty blonde

* * *

Tiffany Rochelle Williamson age-16

Parents- Patricia Williamson and Paul North

Eye Colour - Green

Hair colour- Brown

* * *

Benjamin Scott Martin-17

Parents- Nina Martin and ?

Eye colour- Blue

Hair colour- Blonde

* * *

Diego Carlos Martin- age 15

Parents - Nina Martin and Carlos Brown

Eye Colour- Green

Hair colour - Golden brown

* * *

Rachel Nina Martin- age 13

Parents- Nina Martin and Carlos Brown

Eye Colour - Green

Hair colour - Honey Brown

* * *

Jason Rutter- age 16

Parents - Fabian Rutter and Mara jaffray

Eye colour - Brown

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Ebony Maria Rutter- age 15

Parents- Fabian Rutter and Mara jaffray

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Madison Lily Clark- age 17

Parents - Jerome Clarke and Ashleigh Summer

Eye colour- Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Sophie Elizabeth Clark- age 16

Parents - Jerome Clark and Ashleigh Summer

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Blonde

* * *

Jonathan (Johnny) Jerome Clark

Parents- Jerome Clark and Ashleigh Summer

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Robert Smythe Rush- age 16

Parents- Kt Rush and Scott Cotton

Eye colour- Brown

Hair colour - Blonde

* * *

Emily Anne Rush- age 15

Parents - Kt Rush and Scott Cotton

Eye colour - Green

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Freya Aubrey Rush- age 15

Parents - Kt Rush and Scott Cotton

Eye colour - Green

Hair colour- Brown

* * *

Grace Holly Rush- age 16

Parents - Kt Rush and Scott Cotton

Eye colour - Green

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Lucas Caleb Mercer Docherty- age 17

Parents - Joy Mercer and Ryan Docherty

Eye colour- Brown

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Ella Victoria Mercer Docherty age - 16

Parents - Joy Mercer and Ryan Docherty

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Riley Grant Mercer Docherty age- 15

Parents - Joy Mercer and Ryan Docherty

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Blonde

* * *

Camden Amber George- age 17

Parents - Willow Jenks and Calvin George

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Patience Joy George- age 16

Parents - Willow Jenks and Calvin George

Eye colour - Brown

Hair colour - Blonde

* * *

Emery Mara George- age 15

Parents - Willow Jenks and Calvin George

Eye colour - Green

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Kaia Trudy George- age 13

Parents - Willow Jenks and Calvin George

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Blonde

* * *

Mason Campbell- age 17

Parents - Mick Campbell and Hannah Roberts

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

Dylan Campbell- age 15

Parents - Mick Campbell and Hannah Roberts

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Blonde

* * *

Harley Campbell- age 13

Parents - Mick Campbell and Hannah Roberts

Eye colour - Blue

Hair colour - Brown

* * *

This was just the character page I'll update with the chapter soon.


End file.
